peelfandomcom-20200213-history
06 July 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-07-06 ; Comments *A recording of the first ninety minutes of a two hour show is available. Selected tracks are available on the other files. Sessions *D’Cruze one and only session. No known commercial release. (Noted as Die Kruz in The Peel Sessions) Tracklisting *'File 1' begins *Man Or Astro-Man?: ‘The Powerful Fully-Transistorized Dick Tracy Two-Way Wrist Radio (7 inch – The Sounds Of Tomorrow )’ Estrus Records @ *Carl Cox: ‘Tribal Jedi (CD – At The End Of The Cliché )’ Worldwide Ultimatum Records # @/$ *A Ten O’clock Scholar: ‘Middle Fingers (CD – Quietest )’ Grass Records *Eska: III Spike (7 inch )’ Love Train *D’ Cruze: ‘Free Format’ (Peel Session) # $ *Lazer Boy: ‘You’ll Never Know (CD – Forget Nothing )’ Freek FRR 021 $ *Archers Of Loaf: ‘Mark Price PI ( Various Artists CD - The Lounge Ax Defense & Relocation Compact Disc )’ Touch And Go $ *Jimmy Reed: Ain't That Lovin You Baby $ :(5:30 news) *Dweeb: ‘Buzzsong (7 inch – Split with Mogwai )’ Ché Trading *Godrays: ‘Songs For TV Stars (2x7 inch )’ Vernon Yard Recordings *D’Cruze: ‘Mind Of A Maniac’ (Peel Session) # $ *FSK: ‘Jane Fonda Lied (CD – International )’ Sub-Up-Records $ *DM Bob & The Deficits: ‘Meanstreak (CD – Bad With Wimen )’ Crypt Records $ :(JP: ‘A couple of German tracks to make Steffi Graf feel at home. I know that when she’s at Wimbledon and winning Wimbledon she always listens to Radio One. Part of the attraction for her I don’t doubt.’) *Navigator: ‘Killtaker (7 inch)’ Noisebox *Magoo: ‘Diving Bell (7 inch – Eye Spy EP )’ Noisebox *DJ Freak: ‘Pig In The Middle (12 inch – Heavy Metal Poisoning Pt.1 )’ Kill Out Recordings # *Wallpaper: 'High Roller (CD – Magic Static Treats )’ Blackbean And Placenta Tape Club # *D’Cruze: ‘Bittersweet’ (Peel Session) # *Registrators: ‘Monkey (7 inch )’ Rip Off Records *Jah Warrior: ‘Kongo Dub (LP – African Tribes Dub )’ Jah Warrior Records # *Ovahead: ‘Further Than Her (7 inch)’ Jaw Bone Records *Further: ‘Victim Rock (CD – Next Time West Coast )’ 100 Guitar Mania Records *Ganger: ‘Missile That Backfired (12 inch - The Cat's In The Bag )’ Planet Records :(6:30 news) *Psyco 9: ‘Grey Skin (12 inch – Fuck Musical Boundaries EP )’ Area 51 Recordings # *Hooton Three Car: ‘Slug (CD – Cramp Like A Fox )’ Out Of Step *'File 1' ends *D’Cruze: Sublime State (Peel Session) # $ *Teenager In Trouble: I Hate People Who Apologise All The Time (EP - Teenagers In Trouble vs. Fat Paul) Swarffinger SF007 # *Antidote: Kicking Test (Original Mix) # $ Tracks marked # available on File 2 Tracks marked @ available on File 3 Tracks marked $ available on File 4 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1996-07-06 (incomplete) *2) dat_112.mp3 *3) 1996-06-xx-07-xx Peel Show LE295 *4) 1996-07-xx Peel Show LE296 ;Length *1) 01:34:53 *2) 03:56:00 (00:51:26 to 1:45:08) (from 1:30:17 unique) *3) 1:32:37 (from 1:28:58) (to 1:29:09 unique) *4) 1:32:47 (to 31:34, 53:24-1:01:18) ;Other *1) Many thanks to the taper. *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 112 *3) Created from LE295 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June July 1996 Lee Tape 295 *4) Created from LE296 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July 1996 Lee Tape 296 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3,4) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector